Back in Time
by sherleenten
Summary: [VERY SLOW UPDATE] CH 2 UP! Seandainya waktu dapat berhenti, lebih baik seperti ini selamanya. Terjebak di masa lalu disaat Naruto perlu pencerahan tentang masalah yang membelit keluarganya, adalah kombinasi terburuk yang pernah ada. Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan sebelum ia bertemu dengan gadis itu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Storyline belong to me.**

 **Pairing :**

NaruHina

 **Genre :**

AU, Fantasy, Romance

 **Rating :**

T (Slight M?)

 **Warning :**

Typo(s), OOC, dan Don't like, Don't read, sangat menerima review^.^!

Hun gak boong tapi Hinata lumayan OOC disini hehe... *peace*

.

.

)***(

Back in Time

)***(

"Naruto... Narutooo." Sakura mengguncang lengan pemuda berambut kuning itu, "Bagaimana ini Sasuke _kun_? Dia tidur seperti beruang sedang hibernasi. Aih.. Parah sekali!" gadis bersurai pink itu menggeleng-geleng heran

"Ck! _Mendokusai... Dobe_! bangun..."

Namun yang dipanggil tetap tertidur dengan pulas padahal kelas mereka saat itu sedang bising setengah mati. Maklum, lagi jam istirahat.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas dengan kesal. "Sakura, cara biasa. Kamu teriak di telinga kanannya, aku di sebelah kiri. Tunggu aba-abaku biar kita teriaknya barengan."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan patuh. Cara ini pasti berhasil.

"Satu... Dua... Tiga..."

"WOI NARUTO! CEPAT BANGUN!" Teriak Sasuke dan Sakura secara bersamaan.

Diteriaki begitu, Naruto langsung terbelalak kaget dan bangun dengan cepat saking terkejutnya. Sakura bertepuk tangan dengan puas sementara Sasuke menyeringai senang. Tentu saja ini karena upaya mereka berdua telah sangat sukses dalam membangunkan Naruto-Si Kepala Kuning yang sudah tidur sejak awal pelajaran sejarah Jepang sampai pertengahan jam istirahat.

Si kepala kuning itu langsung merosot lemas begitu tau siapa manusia-manusia lancang yang berani menyerang telinganya dengan berteriak membabi-buta dari dua arah. Dan dia sudah menduga siapa saja pelakunya.

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya, pokoknya besok aku akan menyumpal telingaku!" Naruto mengelap liur yang menetes di sisi kanan bibirnya dengan gusar.

"Kalau begitu besok aku akan meminjam stunt gun milik _niisan_ untuk membangunkanmu!" balas Sasuke sambil menyeringai licik.

"Cih, mainnya pakai kekerasan! Baguninnya pakai cara biasa aja bisa kok!" Kali ini Naruto kesal setengah mati.

"Itu udah cara biasa kok _Dobe_."

" _KONOYAROU TEME_!" teriak si kepala kuning itu sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan beringas.

Yup, mereka lagi debat harian tuh, biarin aja!

Sakura, satu-satunya gadis dalam perkumpulan itu hanya tertawa renyah mendengar perdebatan rutin dari dua manusia berbeda surai yang terjadi didepannya.

Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto memang terkenal sebagai trio elit dan legendaris di Konoha Senior High School. Uchiha Sasuke adalah putra kedua pebisnis bernama Uchiha Fugaku yang usahanya bergerak di sektor minyak mentah dan bahan tambang. Bahkan gosipnya keluarga Sasuke adalah pemilik kilang minyak terbesar di jepang, dan gosip itu memang benar adanya. Keluarga Senju Sakura memiliki rumah sakit berfasilitas terlengkap dan terbesar di Jepang. Dia juga cucu kesayangan dari Senju Tsunade, yang tak lain adalah pemilik Konoha Foundation dan kepala sekolah Konoha SHS, cari mati dengan gadis bersurai pink itu? Siap-siap saja ditendang dengan tidak terhormat dari sekolah menengah atas terbaik di Jepang ini. Apalagi Sakura juga seorang pemegang sabuk hitam Kempo dan dijuluki gadis bertenaga monster. _Once again, don't you ever try to mess up with her_.. Terakhir, si kepala kuning Namikaze Naruto, ayahnya adalah salah satu anggota dewan di pemerintahan. Sayangnya, saat ini Naruto hanya tinggal dengan ayahnya saja. Ibunya sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu karena penyakit stroke. Beruntung ayahnya berkomitmen untuk tidak menikah lagi, jadi ia tak perlu khawatir menghadapi ibu tiri yang aneh atau kejam ala sinetron. hiyyy...

Sebenarnya bukan hanya sakura, mereka bertiga adalah pemegang sabuk hitam dalam Kempo.

Kok bisa? Jadi... Sasuke dan Sakura adalah teman sejak lahir (dalam artian yang sebenarnya) orang tua mereka juga saling mengenal satu sama lain dan bersahabat karib saat di bangku kuliah dulunya. Mereka berdua selalu bersama-sama baik Taman Kanak-kanak maupun Sekolah Dasar, Sekolah Menengah Pertama, Sekolah Menengah Atas, bahkan sampai sekarang.

Ceritanya, dulu mereka masuk di Dojo yang sama dan berlatih Kempo bersama. Lalu, Naruto yang waktu itu adalah murid dari sekolah dasar yang berbeda datang beberapa bulan kemudian dan ikut berlatih di Dojo yang sama dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. _And suddenly they become bffs until now_..

Entah kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Mengingat sifat mereka sangaaaat beda jauh. Sasuke dengan otak encer berwatak dingin dan pendiam, Sakura dengan sikap manis dan ramahnya (plus sedikit kekuatan monster), dan Naruto si jenius dalam olahraga tapi berisik tingkat internasional dan goblok hampir di segala aspek (dalam artian yang sebenarnya *peace*).

Aneh kan? Jangankan orang lain, coba saja tanya sendiri pada mereka bertiga kenapa bisa sahabatan awet dari sekolah dasar sampai sekolah menengah atas dan satu sekolah terus? Pasti deh gabisa jawab dan malah nge-blank!

Kira-kira beginilah reaksi mereka setiap ditanyain kenapa mereka sahabatannya langgeng banget sampai sekarang,

 _Sakura memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. "Eh... Mungkin takdir?" "Sejujurnya aku tak begitu yakin, hehehe..."_

 _"Terjadi begitu saja!" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum sumringah. "Tapi koreksi ya, aku tidak bersahabat dengan Teme oke, kami adalah sepasang rival abadi!"_

 _"Ck, berhenti bertanya pertanyaan bodoh macam ini! Lagipula aku ogah banget dibilang sahabatnya si-Dobe!" Sasuke terus fokus pada bacaannya tanpa memalingkan tatapannya sedikitpun, malas menjawab pertanyaan yang sama sebanyak ribuan kali._

Walaupun Naruto dan Sasuke merespon dengan cuek terhadap satu sama lain, kedua pemuda itu lumayan sering bekerja sama (yah tetap ada debatnya juga) dan hebatnya lagi, mereka berdua tetap bisa berada di satu tempat yang sama jika sedang beradu mulut, dengan kata lain tanpa ada acara ngambek, perang dingin dan berkelahi. Saat kedua pemuda itu sibuk berdebat, maka Sakura selalu setia Mengekor di belakang mereka sambil terkikik geli. Mungkin menurut gadis bersurai pink itu perdebatan Sasuke dan Naruto adalah tontonan gratis yang menarik.

Mereka bertiga aneh kan?

.

.

.

)***(

"Hei Namikaze Naruto! Diam disana!" Neji menggeleng heran, "Berani-beraninya kau kabur dari tanggung jawab. Kaburnya di depan mataku lagi!"

"Aaaa... aku ada urusan sebentar hehehe.."

Besok Konoha SHS akan menyelenggarakan _bunkasai_. Karena hal itulah, kelas 3.1 mengadakan acara persiapan untuk menyambut _event_ yang hanya diadakan setahun sekali itu, sama seperti kelas-kelas yang lain.

"Jelas-jelas kemarin kau bilang tidak punya agenda hari ini. Kembali ke tempat dudukmu dan dengarkan teknisnya, kita harus cepat jika ingin semuanya selesai hari ini." Perintah ketua kelas berambut panjang itu mutlak tak terbantahkan.

Naruto mendengus lalu menuruti apa yang dititahkan teman _prodigy_ nya itu.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Rasakan itu _dobe._ "

"Ya ya ya...terserah." Pemuda berambut kuning itu melempar tatapannya ke luar jendela, "Kali ini aku sedang malas berargumen denganmu _teme_."

Tidak biasanya, Naruto pasti akan berteriak kesal jika diejek Sasuke. Tetapi hari ini berbeda, ia tampak tenang dan murung sejak pagi.

Sakura yang sedikit penasaran, berbalik memanggil Sasuke secara sembunyi-sembunyi. "Psst... apa yang terjadi dengannya Sasuke _kun_?"

Pemuda berambut raven itu tampak berpikir, haruskah ia memberitahu hal ini pada Sakura? Sasuke meraih ponselnya lalu mengetik sesuatu disana. Karena ini topik yang sangat sensitif, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk memberitakannya lewat email pada Sakura.

Ponsel gadis itu bergetar lembut, Sakura membaca baris demi baris email yang dikirimkan Sasuke padanya.

 _Tolong jangan berteriak atau bereaksi apapun tentang ini..._

 _Itachi nii sedang menangani sebuah kasus yang melibatkan ayah Naruto. Rumornya ia terlibat kasus korupsi dana pajak daerah._

 _Aku belum mengetahui detailnya, tetapi hari ini ayahnya sedang dimintai keterangan dan masih berstatus saksi._

 _Kurasa dia baru mendengar berita ini dan ingin segera bertemu otousannya._

 _Tolong rahasiakan ini dari siapapun._

Sakura menatap pemuda beriris hitam di hadapannya dengan tatapan sendu.

Entah apa isi pikiran kedua remaja berbeda gender itu, mereka tampak tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Setidaknya sampai kebenaran terungkap, Sasuke dan Sakura akan merahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun dan memilih pura-pura tidak tahu.

)***(

Seseorang menepuk pundak Naruto, "Hey, maafkan aku soal yang tadi."

"Oh, Neji... Tidak-tidak aku yang harusnya minta maaf." Jawab Naruto lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Sepertinya kau ada masalah, aku tidak akan tanya kenapa, tapi bisakah kau bantu kami untuk memindahkan beberapa barang dari ruang musik ke kelas? Aku sudah mengurus ijinnya kemarin. Tolong ambilkan barang-barang yang ditempeli _sticky note_. Setelah selesai kau boleh pulang." Ucap pemuda berambut panjang itu, walaupun ia mengatakannya dengan datar tetapi Naruto tahu temannya itu peduli padanya.

"Serius aku boleh pulang?" Tanyanya sedikit kaget, Naruto baru tahu kalau Neji bisa sebaik ini. "Baiklah, akan kukerjakan secepatnya _dattebayo_!"

"Tentu saja. Tapi sebelum pulang kau harus berpamitan pada teman-teman." Neji merogoh ponselnya, "Ah, email dari Tenten. Kalau begitu tolong ya Naruto!"

" _Ryoukai desu taichou_!"

Tepat setelah Naruto menyanggupi permintaan Neji, ia langsung berjalan keluar menuju ruang musik.

Pemuda harus cepat-cepat, dibenaknya sudah ada banyak pertanyaan yang akan ia tujukan pada _otausan_ nya nanti.

.

.

.

)***(

"Yosh, sepertinya ini benda terakhir!" Pemuda itu melirik ke jam yang diketakkan tepat di atas sebuah grand piano, Naruto masih punya waktu setengah jam lagi sebelum ia diijinkan pulang oleh Neji.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu mendaratkan pantatnya di lantai mencoba untuk menikmati hembusan angin musim semi yang membelai ujung rambut jabriknya.

Jendela yang berada tepat di atas kepalanya terus menghembuskan angin menyegarkan beraroma wewangian bunga-bunga, sangat kontras dengan otaknya yang seolah terbakar mencari sebuah pencerahan dari masalah yang membelit keluarganya. Pikirannya mulai melayang. Ia yakin ayahnya tidak melakukan hal nista itu. Bagaimana mungkin seorang ayah yang telah berkomitmen untuk memprioritaskan anaknya dibanding mencari istri baru seperti _tousan_ nya dengan mudah melakukan tindak korupsi?

Tanpa sadar setetes air mata mengalir turun membasahi pipinya, dalam hati Naruto berdoa semoga semua ini tidak benar.

Apalagi sejak tadi telepon dan sms yang ia kirim belum mendapat respon dari ayahnya, Namikaze Minato.

 _'Seandainya aku bisa kabur dari semua ini dan menenangkan pikiran sesaat saja...'_

Naruto memejamkan matanya berusaha mengosongkan pikiran sambil menikmati suasana tenang di siang itu. Tetapi ketenangannya tidak berlangsung lama, karena tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

Pemuda itu berjalan mengecek siapa yang mengetuk pintu ruang musik itu, tetapi ia tidak menemukan siapapun disana.

Namun ketukannya terus terdengar. Satu-satunya pintu yang belum ia periksa adalah pintu tempat penyimpanan barang-barang tak terpakai milik klub musik.

Naruto terkejut setengah mati saat mendapati apa yang ada di balik pintu itu,

Bukannya mendapati alat-alat musik, tetapi malah ada sebuah ruang baca bernuansa zaman edo lengkap dengan lemari-lemari berisi banyak gulungan.

Oke ini aneh sekali...

Gawatnya, saat Naruto hendak kembali ke ruang musik ia malah tak bisa membuka pintu yang ia kira pintu ruang penyimpanan itu, seperti ada seseorang yang menguncinya.

 _'Lalu sekarang bagaimana caraku kembali?'_

Pemuda itu memutar kenop pintu dengan panik.

Demi _kami sama_ , ia punya banyak urusan hari ini. Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi ia harus pulang sekarang juga!

Saking paniknya, pemuda itu sampai tak mendengar ada suara langkah kaki seseorang yang berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Siapa kau...?"

.

.

.

)***(

TBC

)***(

[Author's Message]

Heii next chapnya masih dalam proses yaa.

Ff ini bakal jadi twoshoot aja soalnya hun gatau mau memperluas cerita ini kemana lagi wkwkwk *ditabok*

So I'm back with another fantasy-romance fic.

Sebelumnya maaf banget kalau feelnya kurang dapet, soalnya ini ff naruhina pertama yang hun bikin.

Kalian tau lah... hun ini kan die-hard nejiten shipper heuheuheu.. -v-)/

Lanjutin/tidak?

Mind to RnR? Makasi sudah bersedia mampir ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Siapa kau?" Tanya seorang gadis berponi yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

Naruto membalikkan badannya dengan cepat.

Sepasang iris _amethyst_ bertemu dengan sepasang iris _sapphire._

Naruto menatap sosok gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya. Kedua iris mutiara itu seolah menghipnotisnya. Gadis itu mengenakan kimono berwarna ungu, rambut biru berponinya di cepol sederhana namun tetap menyisakan sedikit rambut di kedua sisi wajahnya.

Dari sekian banyak gadis yang ia pernah jumpai, ini pertamakalinya Naruto melihat gadis secantik ini. Malah bisa dibilang, mungkin gadis itu adalah yang tercantik.

Naruto masih bengong saking terpesonanya.

Gadis itu berdeham, "Maaf tuan, aku tidak tahu darimana kau masuk tapi ini adalah ruang pribadiku, kumohon kau keluar sekarang juga."

Pemuda itu menatapnya bingung, "Kenapa logatmu kuno sekali? Apa kau sedang latihan _kabuki*_?" Tanya Naruto polos.

Demi kami sama... pemuda ini masih waras kan?

"Hah?" Gadis itu berkacak pinggang, apa sih yang dipikirkan pemuda di hadapannya? Jelas-jelas dia sedang mencari gulungan. "Tuan, aku sedang mencari gulungan disini, bukan main teater. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa berpikir demikian tapi seperti yang kau lihat, wajahku ini polos tanpa riasan dan apakah aku tampak seperti sedang latihan _kabuki_ saat membawa benda seperti ini?" Gadis itu mengacungkan gulungan yang ia pegang tepat di depan hidung Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng. Dilihat dari manapun gadis itu memang tidak tampak seperti pemain _kabuki._

"Sudahlah. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini dan pakaianmu tampak sangat asing. Jangan katakan kau berasal dari masa depan." Gadis itu terkekeh geli menertawai lelucon yang ia utarakan sendiri.

"Mungkin aku memang berasal dari masa depan."

Kali ini gadis itu yang gantian bengong, padahal ia hanya bercanda tadi.

"Kau bohong..."

"Aku serius _dattebayo_!"

" _Dattebayo_? Hahahaha... tuan kenapa kau mengucapkan kata-kata aneh sejak tadi?" Gadis itu tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu mengusap sedikit air matanya. "Ini gila..."

Gadis itu masih tertawa, bahkan gulungan yang tadi dipegangnya sampai jatuh ke lantai.

Entah kenapa lama-lama Naruto jadi sedikit kesal ditanggapi seperti itu, "Aku serius _dattebayo_! Tolong kembalikan aku ke zamanku... aku masih punya banyak urusan yang harus kuselesaikan... Dan berhenti memanggilku tuan!"

Gadis itu terdiam, ia iba melihat kesungguhan pemuda berambut kuning itu, sepertinya pemuda itu memang berkata jujur.

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu, tapi ini sudah sangat larut, bagaimana kalau kau tidur disini dulu. Besok aku akan membantumu kembali."

"Larut? Bukankah ini masih... LOH KOK JAMNYA BERHENTI?!" Naruto memeriksa jam pada ponselnya, ia mendapati jam itu berhenti pada pukul 15:30.

"Jam? Apa itu jam?" Gadis berambut biru itu mengedipkan mata dengan bingung. Ia berjalan mendekati sebuah jendela dan menyikap sedikit tirainya, "Lihat, di luar gelap kan? Ini sudah larut malam."

Oke kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Naruto sibuk mencari pencerahan atas berbagai keanehan yang ia alami hari ini, tapi sekeras apapun ia mencari, tetap saja buntu.

"Lebih baik kau menginap dulu malam ini, masalah keanehan ini, lebih baik diselesaikan besok saja."

"Menginap? Maksudmu dikamarmu?" Tanya Naruto polos.

Wajah gadis itu memerah, demi dunia dan segala isinya... bisa-bisanya pemuda itu mengemukakan gagasan aneh di pertemuan pertama mereka. "Bu..bukan begitu maksudku... haish," ia mengela nafas, "Kau akan tidur disini, di ruangan ini. Aku akan tidur di kamarku, 'sendiri'" Ia menekankan perkataannya pada kata sendiri, "Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengunci pintu ini jadi tidak ada orang yang bisa masuk. Di dalam lemari itu ada futon dan bantal, kau bisa menggunakannya."

"Ah, aku belum tahu namamu..."

"Namaku Hyuuga, itu nama belakangku." Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Aku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto."

"Namikaze san?"

"Ah... jangan begitu." Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang, "Panggil saja aku Naruto, kedengarannya lebih akrab. Dan aku sangat berharap bisa berteman dekat denganmu." Pemuda itu menatap Hinata tepat di kedua iris mutiaranya lalu tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu... N..naruto _kun_?" Ucapnya sambil tersipu.

"Ya.. ya... begitu! Hehehe."

Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Naruto merasa sangat senang saat gadis itu menyebut namanya, terdengar sangat manis.

"K..kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Di meja ada beberapa buah untuk mengganjal perut. Maafkan aku, tapi hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan padamu karena jam makan malam sudah lewat jadi tidak ada makanan lain lagi selain itu." Hinata menunjuk sekeranjang buah-buahan di atas sebuah meja membaca. "Besok pagi aku akan mengantar sarapanmu. Untuk mandi, aku akan mengantarmu ke pemandian umum dan menyediakan beberapa pakaian untuk kau pakai selama disini..."

Benar juga, pemuda itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Tentusaja akan terlihat sangat aneh jika ia berkeliaran di kota menggunakan baju ini.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal.."

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya ini zaman apa?"

"Zaman?" Hinata berpikir sesaat, "Entahlah... aku tidak tahu pasti. tetapi puluhan tahun yang lalu kami baru melalui peperangan besar dan sekarang kehidupan kami sudah lebih baik."

Naruto mengangguk paham, nanti ia akan mencari tahu lewat beberapa gulungan yang ada di ruangan ini. Jangan salah, walaupun hampir selalu melewatkan pelajaran sejarah, ia sebenarnya cukup berminat dalam bidang itu dan diam-diam tetap membaca buku pelajarannya di rumah, hanya buku sejarah saja hehehe.

"Satu lagi..."

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, "Apa yang mau kau tanyakan lagi?"

"Siapa nama depanmu? Ini sedikit lucu karena aku memberitahumu namaku, sementara kau tidak."

Gadis itu terkesiap, "Ka..kau tak perlu tahu namaku." ia tersenyum, "Cukup panggil nama belakangku saja."

Hening...

Hinata sudah berdiri di seberang pintu ruang baca dan hendak mengunci pintunya, sementara Naruto masih bingung dengan jawaban tak terduga yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan bertanya lagi."

Hinata tersenyum berterimakasih, "Terimakasih atas pengertiannya Naruto _kun_. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, semoga tidurmu nyenyak."

...

Naruto membuka beberapa gulungan yang tadi ia ambil, kemungkinan saat ini dia sedang terjebak di zaman edo. Tepatnya masa dimana kehidupan masyarakat Jepang masih sangat tradisional.

Kalau dipikir secara rasional hal semacam ini sangat mustahil terjadi. Mungkin memang lebih baik Naruto menyelesaikan misteri ini besok saja.

Naruto menarik selimut _futon_ nya, entah kenapa ia masih terbayang-bayang senyum gadis itu. Demi semua koleksi pakaian dalam Sasuke, ini pertamakalinya Naruto benar-benar memikirkan seorang gadis sampai tidak bisa tidur. Bahkan dulu pemuda itu tidak pernah memikirkan mantan-mantannya sampai seserius ini.

Lagipula kenapa gadis itu tidak mau memberitahu nama lengkapnya? Apakah hal seperti itu dilarang?

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berpakaian lengkap layaknya seorang "pengembara' tampak sedang berjalan mengendap-endap di lorong rumahnya. Langkahnya tenang namun cepat. Bahkan sang surya belum menampakkan rupanya tetapi Hinata merasa was was. Terang saja, Gadis itu barusaja menyelinap ke ruang penjaga dan mencuri satu setel pakaian milik salah seorang penjaga rumahnya.

Apa jadinya jika tuan tanah Hyuuga Hiashi tau jika putri sulungnya nekat mencuri dan menyembunyikan seorang laki-laki di mansion ini, ia pasti marah besar dan langsung mencukur kepalanya sampai botak sebagai permintaan maaf atas perbuatan lancang anaknya pada tetua.

Menyeramkan memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi, gadis itu harus membantu Naruto untuk pulang persis seperti isi ramalan itu hari ini juga.

Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat ucapan Naruto kemarin, yang ia disangka sedang bermain kabuki.

Gadis itu terkekeh geli,

Sebegitu bodohnya kah pemuda itu sampai berpikir demikian?

...

Naruto barusaja selesai melipat _futon_ saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar pintu ruang baca itu terbuka, kemudian langkah kaki seseorang terdengar berjalan mendekatinya. Pagi itu Hinata datang menggenggam satu setel pakaian laki-laki dan sebuah _bento._

Tapi tunggu dulu...

Penampilannya benar-benar berbeda dengan yang kemarin. Sebelumnya ia muncul di hadapan Naruto mengenakan _kimono_ , namun hari ini ia tampak seperti pengembara dan agak maskulin. Bahkan ia juga membawa busur panah di punggungnya.

"Hyuuga? Aku hampir saja tidak mengenalimu." Jawab Naruto sambil menerima pemberian Hinata.

"Memang itu tujuannya. Hari ini kita akan ke kota untuk mencari informasi. Cepat ganti bajumu dan habiskan sarapanmu."

Naruto tersenyum paham, "Kalau begitu berbaliklah."

Hinata membalikkan badannya ke arah berlawanan mempersilakan Naruto mengganti bajunya.

"Hei Naruto..."

"Hmm? Ada apa?"

"Maaf aku agak lancang, tapi bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke tempat ini? Apa ada suatu hal yang terjadi di duniamu?"

Naruto terpaku sesaat, tiba-tiba otaknya menampilkan memori peristiwa yang terjadi sebelum ia sampai kesini, mulai dari berita penangkapan ayahnya sampai keberadaannya di ruang musik. Pemuda itu belum siap menceritakan semua kejadian itu pada Hinata. "Aku akan menceritakannya nanti Hyuuga." Jawabnya sambil merapikan penampilannya, "Kau boleh berbalik sekarang."

Hinata tampak lega karena baju yang ia 'ambil' ternyata pas di badan Naruto. "Syukurlah, ternyata bajunya pas di ukuran tubuhmu."

"Kau melakukan pekerjaan yang bagus Hyuuga!" Pemuda itu mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum lebar, "Sekarang kita tampak seperti sepasang pengembara."

"Benar..." Hinata tersenyum nyetujui, "Ayo pergi! Masukkan semua barang-barangmu di tas ini. Sekarang kau harus mandi!"

Naruto memasukkan seragam sekolahnya ke sebuah tas selempang berbahan goni, "Mandi?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Perhentian selanjutnya, pemandian umum!"

...

"Aku kira saat kau bilang kita akan pergi ke pemandian umum, kau akan mengajakku berjalan melintasi kota."

Gadis itu mengusap kuda hitamnya, "Berjalan? Tentusaja tidak! Itu terlalu beresiko. Bukan apa-apa, tetapi kalau sampai pengawal _tousan_ ku tahu, kita berdua bisa celaka."

Naruto menatap kuda hitam itu dengan gentar, "Tapi aku tidak tahu caranya berkuda."

Hinata menoleh pada pemuda itu, "Tenang saja! Kau hanya akan duduk manis, serahkan semuanya padaku." Sebuah seringai terukir di wajah cantiknya.

Tepat setalah itu, Hinata langsung naik ke atas kudanya dengan tenang. "Naruto, tolong kau bawa bungkusan berisi jerami dan wortel itu."

Naruto memasukkan barang yang diminta Hinata ke tas selempang yang ia pakai.

"Sudah? Sekarang naiklah."

"Eh... Bagaimana caranya?"

"Injak pedal ini dengan kaki kirimu, lalu putar kaki kanamu, seperti yang kulakukan tadi. Kau pasti bisa."

Oke, ini terbalik... Naruto tidak boleh terlihat lemah didepan gadis itu.

Naruto naik sesuai dengan instruksi Hinata dan ia berhasil. "Wow! Tanahnya terlihat jauh sekali dari atas sini."

Hinata tersenyum, "Sudah kan? Kalau begitu sekarang pegangan yang kuat, kita akan melompat."

"Hah? Apa katamu tadi? Melompat? Kau akan melompati pagar pembatas yang tinggi itu?" Tanya Naruto agak shock. Jangankan dirinya, mungkin temannya yaitu 'Rock Lee si ultra optimis' juga akan meragukan keputusan Hinata.

"Tenang aku sudah melakukannya ratusan kali." Hinata menggenggam tali kekang dengan mantap, "Hachi ayo jalan... kita harus mengambil ancang-ancang dulu. Lakukan lompatannya seperti biasa oke? Gadis itu menepuk punggung kudanya. "Aku percaya padamu." Seolah mengerti perkataan majikannya, kuda itu kemudian berjalan mengikuti arahan Hinata.

Saat sudah dirasa cukup jauh, Hinata sedikit mengeratkan genggaman tali kekang kudanya, "Naruto, pegangan yang kuat! kita akan melompat dalam, Satu... dua... Sekarang! Hachi! berlarilah!"

Naruto memeluk perut Hinata dari belakang dengan erat sambil merapal doa-doa keselamatan. Pemuda itu belum mau mati, tapi ini satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa keluar dari sini dengan cepat sebelum semua orang bangun dan mulai beraktivitas. Semakin banyak orang, maka semakin mudah penyamaran mereka terbongkar, jadi Ia dan Hinata harus pergi sebelum matahari terbit.

Hachi berlari dengan cepat dan,

Wush...

Kuda hitam itu berhasil melompati pagar pembatas dengan mulus lalu berlari kencang meninggalkan mansion Hyuuga.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega lalu terkekeh, "Naruto _kun_ , kau bisa melonggarkan pelukanmu, kita sudah cukup jauh dari rumahku."

"Aah.. maaf..." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dengan malu.

Tadi itu benar-benar sinting! Rasanya seperti naik rollercoaster tanpa sabuk pengaman. Tidak dapat dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata, tetapi Naruto akui, naik kuda memang tak seburuk yang ia kira. Hehehe..

"Bagaimana rasanya naik kuda?"

"Tidak seburuk yang kukira." Tepat setelah berkata demikian, dahi Naruto terantuk dahan pohon. "Kecuali bagian yang itu.." Jawabnya bersungut-sungut sambil meraba jidat malangnya yang baru ditampar dahan pohon.

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Kau harusnya merunduk _baka_!" Gadis itu tertawa lagi, "Ah, sebentar lagi kita sampai.. Kau pasti suka dengan pemandian umum ini."

"Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya tak apa kalau aku tidak mandi untuk hari ini."

"Kau harus mandi! Dan perlu kau tahu, aku juga belum mandi tadi pagi."

Pemuda itu mendekatkan badannya pada Hinata, "Tapi kau masih wangi kok, serius." Naruto refleks mengendus aroma tubuh gadis itu.

Hinata agak terkesiap kaget, kedua pipinya menampakkan semburat pink saking malunya, "Hei..hei..hei.. kau tidak perlu mengendusku seperti itu! Pokoknya kau dan aku harus mandi titik."

Kali ini gantian Naruto yang tertawa, ternyata gadis itu bisa malu juga. " _Warui.. warui.._."

"Tidak lucu."

"Baik.. baik. Aku minta maaf hehehe."

"Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi!"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi _dattebayo._ "

Hinata tak merespon ucapan pemuda itu dan fokus mengontrol laju kudanya, Hachi. Sementara Naruto tampak menikmati semilir angin pagi yang menerpa wajahnya sambil milihat pemandangan sekitar. Suasana Jepang pada zaman edo memang sangat menentramkan. Ada bagusnya juga pemuda itu terjebak disini, setidaknya ia bisa melupakan semua masalahnya untuk sesaat.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah menampakkan sebagian wujudnya di ufuk timur, derap langkah kuda beradu dengan suara kicauan burung mengiringi pagi Naruto kala itu.

Hinata menarik sedikit tali kekang Hachi untuk mengarahkan kuda itu agar berbelok ke sebuah bangunan pemandian umum.

"Ayo turun."

Naruto mengangguk paham. Pemuda itu menginjakkan kaki kirinya di pedal yang tadi ia gunakan untuk naik lalu memutar kaki kanannya ke arah belakang sehingga kaki kanannyalah yang terlebih dahulu menyentuh tanah. "Bagitu?"

"Benar sekali Naruto kun!" Hinata menginjakkan kaki kirinya ke pedal lalu meloncat turun. "Saat kau kembali ke zamanmu, kau harus mencoba belajar naik kuda, sepertinya akan cocok untukmu." Saran gadis itu sambil mengikat tali Hachi pada sebuah tiang.

"Baiklah, aku pasti akan mencobanya!"

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Ayo masuk! Pemandian khusus pria ada di sebelah kiri, sementara aku akan pergi ke pemandian khusus wanita yang ada di sebelah kanan. Nanti kalau sudah selesai aku akan menunggumu di dekat taman."

" _Ryoukai_!" Naruto berpose hormat sambil tersenyum lebar pada Hinata.

Gadis itu tekekeh pelan, "Ingat jangan lama-lama!"

"Aku yang harusnya bilang begitu _dattebayo_!"

...

Naruto telah selesai menggosok badannya. Kemudian pemuda itu meraih sebuah handuk dan mengikatnya di pinggang.

Pemuda itu berjalan masuk ke kolam pemandian umum khusus pria.

Pagi itu hanya ada tiga orang saja termasuk dirinya, sepasang kakek-kakek itu sedang asyik mengobrol di sudut lain kolam, sementara Naruto berendam agak dekat dengan tembok pembatas. Sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya,

Naruto mengetuk dinding pembatas antara kolam pemandian pria dan wanita berbahan kayu itu untuk memanggil Hinata. "Hei Hyuuga, kau mendengarku?"

Di sisi lain, Hinata yang kebetulan sedang berendam agak dekat dengan tembok pembatas tersentak kaget karena seseorang tiba-tiba memanggil namanya. Gadis itu balas mengetuk pembatas, "Naruto.. Apa itu kau?"

Naruto terkekeh lalu mengetuk pembatas itu dua kali, "Tentusaja ini aku _dattebayo_!"

"Hei tidak boleh berisik disini. Berendamlah dengan tenang." Hinata mengetuk pembatas itu satu kali.

Naruto juga ikut mengetuk pembatas, "Makanya mendekatlah biar tidak ada orang yang mendengar." Jawabnya sambil menyenderkan punggung ke pembatas itu agar ia dapat mengobrol dengan Hinata tanpa membuat keributan.

Seolah dapat membaca gelagat Naruto, Hinata juga ikut menyenderkan punggungnya ke pembatas itu. Sekarang posisi mereka saling bersenderan satu sama lain namun dibatasi tembok kayu.

Naruto mengetuk pembatas itu sekali, "Hei, apa kau sendirian? Beritahu aku keadaan disana."

"Dasar mesum! Kau kira aku akan memberitahumu? Yang jelas aku tidak sendirian disini."

"Ck! Jangan menuduhku seperti itu. Tapi ngomong-ngomong di tempatku ada sepasang kakek-kakek sedang bercerita tentang sawah masing-masing. Obrolan yang membosankan untuk didengar."

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu memberitahuku kondisi disana, _baka_! Sudah.. Aku mau ganti baju," Gadis itu diam sesaat membenarkan handuknya, "Aku akan menunggumu di luar."

"Ah, aku akan segera menyusulmu!" Pemuda itu ikut bangkit dan bergegas berganti baju.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

[A/N]

Kabuki : Teater tradisional jepang.

.

.

.

[Author Corner]

Hello! masihkan ada yang nungguin cerita ini?

Btw di chap sebelumnya hun sempat bilang mau bikin ff ini jadi two shoot, tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir kayaknya kalo cuma jadi 2 chapter aja bakalan kependekan, jadi hun putuskan fic ini bakalan di perpanjang hehehe...

Disini hun kasi penekanan juga, **Hinata 'sengaja' dibikin ooc**. kalo untuk alasan hun gak bisa jelasin kenapa soalnya takut bakal spoiler wkwkwk

Intinya ikutin aja ceritanya yaa XD

Makasi udah baca fic hun sampai chap ini!:3


End file.
